


The Ibis Moves On

by JohnTTompkins



Series: The Ibis and the Eagle [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTTompkins/pseuds/JohnTTompkins
Summary: Years after Rukia's death, Harumoto must learn to move on with his life, if only for the sake of his children. One day, he meets a woman who has just joined the Gotei 13 and was immediately assigned to his squad. How will he cope?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Ibis and the Eagle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098245





	The Ibis Moves On

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Harumoto Miyabe awoke with a scream after a restless night. He looked around the still dark room—well, dark save for the faint moonlight streaming in—and sighed, hanging his head.

"Another one?" he mumbled, running a hand over his face. It was the same one every night. He would always go back to the night that Rukia had died in his arms. And every night, his reaction was the same. After a few minutes of quiet crying, he always sang:

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_   
_All your life_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_   
_All your life_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird, fly_   
_Blackbird, fly_   
_Into the light of a dark black night_

_Blackbird, fly_   
_Blackbird, fly_   
_Into the light of a dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_   
_All your life_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

And when he reached the end of the song, he was always greeted by a a whispered voice outside his door, calling, "Daddy?"

He knew that it was Aina, just by the way she addressed him (she was the only one between her and her brother who called Harumoto daddy). He stood up from the bed and opened the door for her, allowing her to enter the room. And when she did, she hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

"It's okay, Daddy. You've still got me and Hiraku," she whispered.

"I know. It just... hurts not having her around anymore."

"I know, I miss Mommy too." She stepped back and sat down on the bed. "Speaking of which... you never told me what happened all those years ago."

Harumoto sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm sure."

"She was... possessed by a Hollow, and..." He trailed off, starting to cry again. "She... She... threw herself onto my Zanpakutō. With her last breath, she told me she loved me."

"She did, I could tell. She loved all of us. All we can do is live, for her sake."

"Right. And live, we shall."

"Right." She dried her father's tears and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right here, so you get some sleep. Okay?"

He nodded softly and patted her head. "I'll try. And thank you." With that, he lay down again and curled up, closing his eyes slowly as he drifted off. Meanwhile, Aina moved to the chair beside the bed to keep him company, and to watch over him in case he awoke again. He remained asleep until morning, but when he awoke, Aina was gone. Apparently, she'd left to change into her shihakushō and get ready for the day's work. Harumoto decided to do the same, slipping on his haori afterward. And then, he headed off to the barracks to begin his work for the day.

His workday was rather busy, but when all was said and done, he decided to relax with a bit of sake. As he drank, he looked at the photo of him and Rukia on his desk. He sighed heavily, and pulled it toward him. "Rukia... I miss you so much. I wish you were here."

And then... he felt a presence outside his door. _Who could that be?_ he thought, as he stood up and moved to open the door. In the doorway, stood a woman dressed in a shihakushō, with her hair up in a bun, and a Zanpakutō at her hip. "Hello, Miyabe-taichō."


End file.
